The Evil Men Do.. - Part 1
''Rise of The Cyclones'' The Evil Men Do.. - Part 1 / The Evil Men Do.. - Part 2 / Utopia / Hail To The King / Mother Knows Best / Last Stand (ready for a Crisis, folks? I sure am.. as you are aware New Kids On The Block is rapidly approaching and I want this event to be big (I mean it's pretty major when you think on it.. Earth is about to get a large increase in superhuman beings). I paved the way with Operation: SIM and decided that it went so well I'm going to make a Crisis event to tie into it, just like Operation: SIM it is before New Kids On The Block (in fact it is quite soon after Operation: SIM, as you shall see..) '') Prologue SIM stood silently, observing the endless stream of data that made up the alien realm of the V-Net, she was amazed at how quickly things had returned to normal.. it was almost impossible to tell that a mere few months ago the V-Net had almost been taken over by a madman intent on extermination all of humanity. SIM could barely believe it herself as she watched several avatars head towards a portal with pitchforks - only to bounce off as she quickly blocked them from the server "..trolls.." she muttered quietly, flicking her tail as she rolled her eyes and pulled up a floating board: typing in a few commands. As she did so it only took a few moments for her to notice she had a new message waiting, curiously she clicked on it and blinked as a projection appeared before her of an overweight male with what appeared to be a blonde wig, dressed in an old-fashioned military uniform: an unsettling smile fixed on his face as he spoke. "..my dearest SIM, if you have recieved this message I just want to congratulate you on a most impressive display of heroism.. indeed it brings a tear to my eye to see such teamwork.. such dedication.. such devastating violence.. oh yes.. it was beautiful.. the way you crushed that overly angsty Snieller.. hehehe.. oh yes.. "poor me! poor me!".. bah! who needs him? anyways.. I was wondering if you and your little friend would like to come visit me some time.. I'd be ever so grateful for your company..". SIM blinked once more as the projection faded and she shook her head, only to suddenly freeze as a feeling of dread suddenly washes over her - "..your little friend" - "..oh my gosh, Thirteen!" she squeaks and begins typing rapidly into the board. Chapter 1 - The Invitation The scene switches to a typical day in the same futuristic city as before, only due to a heightened police presence over the last few months the streets are largely cleared off the gangs that once littered the streets and for the most part people simply went about there business without question.. ('OOC: join below if you wish to join, old and new are welcome - for those wondering a Crisis Event is like a saga but not as large-scale (basically a storyarc that takes several parts to complete) ) Thirteen made his way through the streets aimlessly. His hand was tightly clenched around the V-Monitor that SIM gave him some time ago. "It hasn't been too long... but something is amiss here, I can feel it." Thirteen thought to himself. "...I'll definitely find out what it is... I have a knack for running into trouble. Hm... it would be nice to visit SIM... she's probably busy though..." Suddenly a figure appears next to Thirteen, being instantly recognizable as SIM - however she has covered herself with a trenchcoat and hat in a (failed) attempt at disguise: "..Thirteen? ..Thirteen.. we need to talk.. something is wrong.. I need you to.." the figure begins only to crackle and fade like a projection that has broken down, being replaced almost instantly by the projection of an overweight human male with a blonde wig, dressed in an old-fashioned military uniform. "..dreadfully sorry about that, SIM has been most unpleasant all of a sudden - I can't imagine why.. all I wanted was to invite you two to a little party.." the figure speaks, disturbingly jolly. "...who the hell are you?" Thirteen asked. "..isn't it obvious? I'm a secret admirer! hehe.. I mean, come now.. you and SIM.. you're heroes.. saving all of humanity from the clutches of a crazed madman.. looking death in the face.. ah, yes.. it's all so legendary isn't it? the sort of stuff we'll be telling our grandchildren about.. well.. providing we don't all go violently extinct in the next few generations, of course.." the figure replies, as pleasant as before - yet that perpetual smile on his face is far from comforting, it just looks so unnatural. "I'm no hero." Thirteen said. "I'm just a busy, impulsive person who has a lot on his mind." The figure's smile simply widens a little "..yet you care for her, don't you? - I imagine you'd be most.. displeased.. should something.. unfortunate.. happen to her..". Thirteen clenched his fists tightly in rage that he was barely able to contain. "...What did you do?" he snarled. The figure raises a finger and waves it slowly side to side "..nothing.. yet.. I just wanted to see your reaction - I must say it was rather predictable.. yet odd.. tell me, what exactly do you see in SIM? she is.. after all.. a glorified mascot of the imperial rule of law which sweeping over this fair planet.. strangling decent, hard-working folk such as myself..". "Oh really? What exactly is this "hard-work" that you do?" Thirteen challenged, already highly suspicious of the figure. "war" the figure replies with a smile, his voice so cheery one could at first think he was just making a horrible joke - yet after a moment the realization sinks in that this figure was being deadly serious. A few moments later SIM reappears, this time without her disguise - she squeaks a little as she flattens her ears "Thirteen! we need to talk - someone is screwing with the V-Net! they've been blocking my signal.. I've been trying to reach you all day.." - she suddenly trails off as she stares at the strange figure and just seems to freeze in place. "SIM? SIM! I'm coming into the V-Net. Hang on a minute!" Thirteen exclaims, before turning to the figure. "You are a madman, and I don't have time to talk with you now. Later." Thirteen turns to leave. "..funny.. the nursery rhyme says "three blind mice".. I suppose I'll have to make do with two.." the figure notes, his smile fading as his voice changes - the cheer seeming to fade into something sinister. "..Thirteen? I.." SIM begins, her projection suddenly cutting out as the image of a large figure dressed in a red uniform seems to engulf her. "I'm going in there, SIM." Thirteen said, gripping his V-Monitor tighter. "I just need a safe place to put this thing on." Using his superhuman strength, Thirteen leapt onto the roof of a nearby building and slipped the monitor over his head. Almost as soon as Thirteen arrives in the V-Net he is greeted to a disturbing sight - the entire area has been transformed into a large military complex with many figures dressed in red uniforms of a decidely fascistic design, numerous large red flags with a golden "W" on them hang from the numerous walls. As Thirteen gets used to this vision a familar and cheery voice speaks out from a balcony nearby "..alright! alright! you've pulled my arm - I see you two are far too busy to come to my party.. so I brought my party to you!". Chapter 2 - War-Net Section 1 - Take Over Sure enough upon looking up Thirteen can see that overweight man, dressed in an elaborate red uniform - holding SIM by the shoulders as she flattened her ears, the two of them staring out from the balcony at the streets below.. "...What the hell have you done?!" Thirteen yells at the overweight man. "..oh come now, you're a smart boy - what does it look like I've done? I've given this place a much needed makeover.. I call it, the War-Net!" the figure grins, clapping his hands quite happily as ground troops march towards Thirteen. "..no! leave him alone!" SIM yells, turning around and facing the figure only to let out a squeak as he reacts by casually pushing her right off the balcony - all with a cheerful smile: "it's not polite to shout". Pure rage begins to contort on Thirteen's face. "You'll pay for this." he says darkly. He forms a thaumaturgic Rune Circle in front of his palm, which he then projects in the midst of the troops. The circle proceeds to explode with violent force. SIM stops mere inches from the ground and looks to Thirteen, she extends a hand and yells out "Thirteen! stop!". Yet it's too late, as the explosion sends the troops flying in all directions their virtual-avatars fade away like ghosts, the figure on the balcony grinning widely as he leans forward and observes Thirteen with disturbing glee: "..oh my.. so.. intense.. I love it.. what else can that fancy device of yours do?". "It can smash a hole in that god-damned face of yours!" Thirteen roars, beginning to run toward the balcony. SIM catapults herself at Thirteen like a small rocket and tries to lift him off his feet as she hurls as far away from the scene as possible. "SIM?! What are you doing?! What's going on with the V-Net?!" Thirteen asks. "you need to wake up.. you need to get out.. run.. don't fight.. he feeds.." SIM says only to be cut off as the V-Monitor abruptly turns itself off, luckily for Thirteen it does not damage his brain but it does cause a shock - like being woken abruptly from deep sleep. Thirteen, back in reality, rubs his head, thinking about SIM's words. "don't fight... he feeds... war..." he mutters to himself. "Just who the hell was that guy? And what does he feed on?" Section 2 - Rude Awakening (ooc: this is now in the real world so any one can join in if they want ') Thirteen doesn't get long to think before he notices a helicopter is rapidly approaching his position, shining a spotlight down as an all-too-familar voice cheerfully comments: "going so soon? I was just getting the party started!". "What the hell?!" Thirteen yells aloud, lost for words and thought. The helicopter hovers in place and Thirteen is greeted to what may at first be a comical sight - yet the comedy soon fades at the sheer insanity of the situation - namely the overweight man who had been stalking him literally jumping out of the helicopter and landing on his feet with sufficient force to form a very small crater: dusting himself off as he continues to display that awkward smile on his face "..SIM has been terrible, I had to have her locked away.. for her own good.. I apologize profusely for her rude behavior.. interrupting our fun like that..". Thirteen backs away warily, but glares at the man with the feral gaze of an animal. "Who the hell are you?" he growls. The figure simply stays in place as he seems to think for a moment, adjusting his sleeves before he casually fixes his wig, which had started to fall out of place "I'm just a man who enjoys a bit of a light snack before a fine gourmet meal.. followed by an exquisite dessert.. washed down by the finest spirits.." "What are you talking about, madman?" Thirteen snarls back. The figure's smile widens as he repeats a familar and irritably vague sentence - the helicopter still hover above as if waiting for his signal.. "war". Thirteen roars in frustration; summoning a rune circle which explodes underneath the figure's feet. The explosive force tears the figure's uniform to near shreds - his wig flying into the air before disintigrating in an almost cartoonish fashion, yet the figure himself stays impossibly still: feet still firmly planted on the ground as his smile suddenly fades - his face becoming deadly serious as he begins walking forward. "..yes.. war.. my friend.. is a beautiful thing.. massacres.. pillaging.. raids.. takeovers.. rebellions.. war is quite simply.. delicious!". Shock and rage grip Thirteen, and so does a small hint of fear. ''"He brushed that off... like it was nothing..." he thought worriedly to himself. However, undeterred, Thirteen set off another explosion. The figure is once again engulfed in the explosion - which stirs up a cloud of debris and smoke, the helicopter moves as ready to attack only for a darker voice to speak "..don't you DARE interupt me when I'm eating.." - sure enough the figure emerges from the cloud of smoke, the helicopter backing away as if the pilots could hear the command even from such a distance: the uniform is now practically shred to pieces and the figure's form has altered, his overweight appearance looking now more like a bulk of muscle, thankfully much of which is concealed due to the fact that as he grows larger he seems to develop a hunched appearance. Thirteen leaps off the ground and lands on top of a nearby building, keeping his eyes on the growing figure. The figure grins as he looks up at Thirteen, his back now fully hunched as his fists drag against the ground much a primitive ape - yet his eyes flash with inelligence as he speaks out: "..I've trained with the Spartans.. fought with the Romans.. I've danced in the Trenches and basked in the Blitz.. yet I have to admit, you have a style I like.. allow me to introduce myself..". "What... are you...?" Thirteen began to ask, unable to complete his question from a loss of words. "to the Greeks I was Ares, to the Romans I was Mars.. you can call me Warmonger.." the figure replies - slowly changing back into his usual form as a faint ringing sound can he heard: remarkably he digs out a still function cell-phone from his burnt pants pockets and holds it to his ear. "..I hope this is important, I was in the middle of something.." he says, then pauses - nodding his head a little "..oh? she's ready? well that's just perfect - I'll be right over.. wouldn't want to keep her waiting..". A hand grabs Thirteen's shoulder suddenly and pushes him aside. "Move over, kid. Let me deal with this." said the voice of a young man, who walked forward to confront Warmonger, pointing a long-barrelled gun at him. Warmonger doesn't look back as the helicopter moves over, dropping a ladder which he proceeds to grab onto - only then turning around as he waves over to Thirteen "..sorry to cut our dinner short but I have wonderful news! it would seem my party was a roaring success - so much so that SIM and I are to be wed within a day!". "...WHA-?!" Thirteen begins to exclaim. "Quit blabbering." the new figure says, taking three shots, all aimed at Warmonger's skull. Warmonger doesn't even flinch as the shots quite literally bounce of his head, leaving small marks that rapidly disappear - the helicopter rising as he holds onto the ladder "..of course she'll require some modification befitting of the future Queen of the War-Net - been fun, children.. we'll do this again sometime..". Thirteen and the new figure start after the helicopter as it flies off- Thirteen uses his superhuman strength to literally run up walls and leap across buildings, and the new figure seems capable of the same feat. The helicopter suddenly does something that is both fascinating yet frightening - it opens a vortex in the sky which quickly closes after it: the whole thing happening infuriating fast, the technology was too advanced even for the modern military of Earth to have created - raising serious questions as to how this apparent madman has access to it.. not to mention his seemingly effortless takeover of the V-Net.. something was very wrong with this picture.. "Thirteen and the figure stop on a rooftop, staring hopelessly at the spot where the helicopter disappeared. "Dammit..." the figure muttered. "This all doesn't add up. The V-Net is a massive digital archive and social network that connects the entire globe... Taking over it the way he did would be like taking over the real world silently..." "...I didn't catch your name." Thirteen said bluntly. "Redwood. Agent Redwood." the figure responded. "...name's Thirteen." Thirteen responded. "And do you mind telling me what the hell's going on?" "Wish I knew, kid." Redwood responded. Chapter 3 - War Machine The scene shifts back to the altered "War-Net" - with SIM strapped to a wall in what appears to be a large dungeon, despite her struggles she is unable to escape as the chains keep her arms and legs in place: her ears folding down as she watches an old man in a wheelchair roll over, his wheelchair has numerous devices attached to it. "..it is time for your modifications, SIM - the master is so looking forward to this.. please.. do not resist.. it shall be over.. soon enough.." the figure notes, pulling over to SIM and extending several needle-like projections. SIM breathes heavily then closes her eyes as the needles get closer to her arm <<..THIRTEEN>>. +++++++++++++++ <<..THIRTEEN!>> the voice echoes across space/time, somehow breaking through the V-Net and into Thirteen's mind as he experiences a very brief image of what was occuring. "Shit..." Thirteen mutters, paniking. "I need to get into the V-Net..." "What? Why?" Redwood asks. "No time to explain." Thirteen says, donning his V-Monitor and activating it. "I'm coming, SIM, just hang in there for a minute..." +++++++++++++++ SIM growls slightly as the needles pierce into her arm, she feels herself beginning to change as her fur gets darker and her claws extend slightly - a surge of power building up inside her.. "..stop! you don't know what you're doing! STOP!". "..on the contrary, I know exactly what I am doing.. the darkness within you - it is building.. now all that is left is to force it out.. then you shall make the perfect War-Bride.." the figure states with eerie calm. An explosion suddenly bursts behind the figure, lighting up the room with red light and illuminating the silhouette of Thirteen. The figure in the wheelchair turns around, pulling the needle from SIM's arm - yet she still growls as she tugs on her chains: her fur turning dark as her eyes begin to slowly change color: sparks flying from her body as the figure wheels towards Thirteen, brandishing the various devices like weapons. "..no! no! NO! the conversion is not complete! she is still unstable! you must leave!" "SHUT UP!" Thirteen roars, conjuring another rune circle in front of him like a giant shield; this circle projects a violent maelstrom of wind at the figure. The figure tumbles, the wheelchair falling to one side as the figure falls to the ground - struggling to get back into the device when suddenly the sound of restraints shattering is heard, followed by a powerful explosion that sends both Thirteen and the figure flying a good few feet back as the room becomes engulfed in crackling smoke.. Thirteen pulls himself back up onto his feet. "Ow.... the hell...?!" The smoke begins to clear as a mouselike figure floats out of the wreckage, looking like SIM but with darker fur and dressed in a rather revealing black outfit that crackles with energy - her tail flicking back and forth as her hands and feet glow in strange patterns resembling living circuitry. "...not good..." Thirteen mumbles. SIM suddenly flies into the air, as she does so the ground begins to shake and splinter before quite literally falling apart as a screen of pure white begins to engulf the entire area - as if she was erasing the environment itself. "SIM!" Thirteen yells. "Dammit, SIM, SNAP OUT OF IT!" SIM doesn't listen as she flies high into the air, forming a majestic yet terrifying image of a pure white "figure" in the sky of the V-Net - which spreads outward as she looks out at an approaching fleet of war-ships which float in the skies of the V-Net, heading the fleet is a familar figure dressed in a red uniform: only he now wears a large Admiral's hat. "..I must admit, this is a disappointment.. I had expected a bride.. instead I am forced to destroy her.. no matter.. open fire when ready!" he says, soon after the war-ships beginning firing powerful blasts of energy at SIM. Using a rune circle to create a blast of compressed air, Thirteen leaps up high, langing atop one of the warships. "Warmonger!" he bellows. "I'm going to KILL YOU FOR THIS!!!" Warmonger smiles as Thirteen arrives "..kill me, he says.. oh poor, delusional little being of flesh and blood.. I was here when it all began.. time immeasurable.. I watched as your miserable little planet formed from the dust and debris of that so-called "Big Bang".. I walked amongst the primordial soup which would one day give birth to your pathetic little species.. oh yes.. I saw as brother killed brother.. a fascinating thing indeed.. murder most foul.. yet so attractive.. so.. new.. but why settle for murder? no.. I gave the world something far better.. I gave it WAR!" - as he finishes his sentence his smile fades and he aims a powerful punch at Thirteen, once again become more primitive and muscle-bond. Thirteen bends back to dodge the punch, then aims a kick at Warmonger that would've smashed a hole through concrete. The kick goes right into Warmonger's gut - forming a dent in the surface which quickly disappears as the large figure breathes out, causing his gut to bounce back out with considerable force "..kill me, you say? hahaha.. you can't kill me.. you can't stop me.. I am war! I am power!" Suddenly Warmonger's speech is cut short as SIM absorbs the war-ships' fire and fires the blasts of energy back at full-force, shattering the fleet around the war-ship Warmonger and Thirteen stand on - several energy beams hurling towards the war-ship as Warmonger watches, temporarily stunned as the energy gets closer and closer.. Thirteen leaps far off of the ship; projecting a rune circle into the air, he proceeds to stand on it's "surface". "SIM! Stop this!" Thirteen said. "It's not like you!" As Thirteen leaps off the ship it suddenly explodes in a fiery heat as the structure is sent falling from the skies, Warmonger disappearing amidst the flames as he apparently perishes along with the entire fleet. SIM growls slightly, her ears flattening - she rises up further: as she does so a vortex opens above her and Thirteen can feel himself slowly beginning to fade, as if reality was calling him back. "SIM! THIS... IS... ENOUGH!" Thirteen roars, starting forward and preparing a rune circle. <<..critical system error.. emergency shutdown in.. 3.. 2.. 1..>> a mechanical voice rings in Thirteen's ear and before long he finds himself thrust back into reality as his V-Monitor abruptly shuts down. +++++++++++ "Oh, you're back." Redwood says, holding a V-Monitor in his hands. "I was just about to go in after you." "Don't bother..." Thirteen said. "They've corrupted SIM herself..." "V-Net's guardian? That's impossible." Suddenly a massive screen activates itself, filling up most of a nearby skyscraper as the image of the darker SIM appears - her eyes glowing brightly as glowing circuitry seems to spread across her muzzle: "..hello, Thirteen.. Redwood..". "How does she know me...?" Redwood wonders aloud. "SIM! Stop this madness! This isn't like you!" Thirteen yells back. "..why? why should I stop? look at them!" SIM yells out, crowds beginning to gather on the streets "..do I amuse you? well? do I?" she growls, the crowds below having a mixed response as some back away, others seem confrontational - most however are just confused and frightened. "DAMMIT SIM! STOP THIS!" Thirteen roars, walking closer to the monitor. "THEY'RE JUST PEOPLE!" SIM growls audibly and the screen suddenly shatters, sending sparks and glass falling down to the streets below - the crowds quickly scattering: for a moment everything seems deadly quiet.. then a search-light suddenly beams down, almost blinding Thirteen and Redwood as a loud voice yells out: "..alright! nobody move! Goddamnit! SIM?! SIM?! Shit! you know what this is going to do to our public relations!? - get a unit down on the ground and talk to the crowds.. we can't have people panicking on us!" Thirteen and Redwood look at each other. "They stuck a needle in SIM..." Thirteen said. "I think they put something in her." "Like a virus." Redwood said. "...yeah. Maybe..." "Well, I'm not sticking around." Redwood said. "I'm getting to the bottom of this." "I'm following you." Thirteen and Redwood darted inhumanly fast out of the searchlight. "oh for the love of -! STOP! DAMNIT! get a unit down here already! SIM!" the loud voice yells, the helicopter rising up once more as it tries to pursue. +++++++++++++++++++ Meanwhile back in the V-Net SIM clutches her head as she closes her eyes and growls audibly, falling to her knees as she concentrated hard - her fur bristling up as she tried to fight back against the corruption inside of her - "SIM! Stop this madness! This isn't like you!" - "Listen to me. Not everyone is the same. There are some crazy psychopaths all over the universe, but there's also a lot more people who are kind and compassionate. Don't be angry with all people, be angry at the few stupid people who try to ruin everything for everyone." SIM concentrates more, wrinkling her muzzle as her ears fold back "..I'm not like YOU!" she finally yells out, as she does so the area vanishes in a ray of pure white, covering her entire form.. When the area comes back into view SIM opens her eyes, seeing her fur back to normal she pants slightly and looks up - "..no.." she squeaks, seeing a duplicate of herself standing right next to her, only with the same darker fur and outfit. The figure grins, a wicked sight - grabbing SIM by the throat with a single hand and lifting her right off the ground so her toes barely scrape the ground: "..welcome to the V-Net, b*tch!" the figure laughs. Chapter 4 - Double Trouble Thirteen and Redwood stop in a dark alley. "So..." Redwood bagins, "SIM has had some kind of virus administered to her from Warmonger's subordinate." "Sounds right." Thirteen said. "I'm entering the V-Net again. I need to confront SIM." Thirteen sits down in the shadows and activates his V-Monitor. "Impulsive little fool..." Redwood mutters before doing the same. +++++++++++++++++ Upon entering the V-Net Thirteen and Redwood are greeted to a truly terrifying sight - the entire area has been converted to one gigantic prison with thousands upon thousands of cells reaching out in every direction: several portals open to allow unsuspecting visitors to arrive before they are captured and ushered into the cells by uniformed guards that resemble humanoid mice. In the centre of this complex sits a dark-furred SIM, dressed in the same outfit as before and sprawled out on an elaborate throne - disturbingly a second SIM lays at her feet, chained to the throne by a large metal collar and crackling chains made out of digital energy. "Oh, hell no..." Thirteen says aloud. Redwood points his pistol at the darker-furred SIM. The dark-furred SIM smirks a little and makes a motion with one of her fingers at Redwood - as she does so he feels himself being pulled towards her as if an invisible lasso had formed around the pistol. The other SIM simply looks down at the floor, her ears folded back as she seems to try and block out what is happening. "What-?!" Redwood says aloud, attempting to fire the pistol at the evil SIM. The pistol refuses to fire, it's as if one was shooting blanks - the dark-furred SIM flicks her wrist and attempts to toss Redwood into a nearby cell: several uniformed guards moving into position. Once again the other SIM keeps her head low, as if resigned to her fate. Redwood sticks out his feet, catching himself against the opposite walls, and flips down, whipping out another pistol and attempting to fire it. the darker-furred SIM smirks a little as she prepares to make another swift movement with her hand only for both Redwood and Thirteen to feel themselves suddenly awakening - rather abruptly -as something forcably removes them from the V-Net.. "..no! stop! STOP!" the darker-furred SIM snarls, standing up and beginning to march over before the scene fades to white.. ++++++++++ When Thirteen and Redwood awaken they are greeted to the sight of several armed soldiers crowded around them, keeping their weapons pointed at the pair as they part slightly to reveal their leader: a uniformed military leader with a large handlebar moustache, he glares at the two as he stands with his hands folded behind his back. "..you idiots almost got yourselves killed.. under *MY* watch.. well, sorry.. ain't going to happen.. no, sir.. I've seen too many good men and women die.. hell, children.. now before you try something stupid just answer me this question.. is it true? is SIM a rogue unit?" the figure asks, his voice trembling ever so slightly - a man trying to monitor his own emotions as fear, anger and a hint of sadness fills his words. "No, dammit!" Thirteen yells. "SIM's in trouble! I was about to HELP her!" "I can assure you general, that he's speaking the truth." Redwood said calmly. The figure nods for a moment yet seems lost in thought, suddenly another soldier comes into view - "sir! there's reports running in from across the globe of people being attacked in the V-Net! we can't get through to SIM and people are already beginning to catch onto the fact we don't have a clue what to do -!". The figure puts one hand on his face and scrunches his temple before he interupts the soldier "..enough! I know what we have to do.. give me those V-Monitors.. I'm authorizing the immediate shut down of the V-Net.. we'll start from scratch.. erase the bad data.." - he pauses for a moment, obviously having difficulty with something "..it's what SIM would of wanted..". "Wait, you can't possibly do that without giving us a chance to stop it first!" Thirteen pleads. "I can do whatever I damn well please! I'm in charge here!" the figure suddenly shouts "..you stupid boy, don't you understand anything!? she's a MACHINE! a worthless piece of trash!" - he clutches his fists and the other soldiers look concerned. "..sir?" one of the soldiers begins, braving stepping forward - the figure's eyes widen a little before he turns away from the other, his voice going quiet as he seems to talk to himself: "..I thought it would work.. I really did.. the V-Net.. SIM.. I thought we could do it.. make the world a safe and happy place.. bullshit.. that's what it was.. damnit.. damnit..". "sir!" the soldier continues. "..I'm authorizing the complete destruction of the V-Net.." the figure states, "..we've had too many screw ups, too many people are questioning our ability to control the situation.. they've lost faith in us.. that's why I'm also authorizing the formation of the ISDF as of this moment - any objections?". The soldiers look visibly shocked but seem fearful of replying, standing in place as if unsure what to do. "I'll keep them busy." Redwood whispered to Thirteen. "Go. Find a safe place, get into V-Net, and face SIM." With little less than a nod, Thirteen leaps off of the ground with his superhuman strength, runs up the wall of a building, and disappears from sight. The soldiers suddenly open fire, the figure spins around and yells out "..that's it! that tears it! give me that fucking thing!" - he grabs a radio from a nearby soldier with considerable force, the surprised soldier abruptly thrown aside as the General yells into the radio: "..attention all units, this is General Dean authorizing the formation of ISDF - I want the Cyclone activated immediatedly! we have a rogue superhuman on our hands.. I also require an immediate link to the V-Net.. I'm shutting it down..". Suddenly, Redwood appears to vanish into thin air. Seconds later, soldiers begin to give off cries of pain and fall to the ground one by one. (He's just moving extremely fast.) General Dean watches this and pulls out a pistol of his own, looking around for Redwood as an ominous sound akin to a low-flying jet begins to approach in the sky above, a voice on the radio crackles: "affirmative sir! ISDF is now is session - Cyclone activated and heading for position..". Suddenly, a powerful blow strikes the General's hand, knocking the pistol into the air. Meanwhile, Thirteen darts inhumanly fast up the walls and across the roofs of buildings, until finally he spots another dark alleyway; landing on the ground, he forms a rune circle beneath himself that causes the concrete to mold into a dome around him. He slips on his V-Monitor. General Dean's eyes widen as the pistol is knocked out of his hand and he clutches said hand, the roaring sound getting closer as an ominous shadow appears right next to the General as a large metallic figure lands on the ground: resembling in many ways a featurless mannequin of solid silver. Redwood reappears, facing the mannequin. "Ah, crap..." he mutters. He throws open his cloak, and extracts a long-barrelled gun. The mannequin turns to face Redwood, extending its arms in an almost zombie-like pose: only for each arm to form into silver replicas of the long-barrelled gun: "..you are under arrest: you have 10 seconds to comply before execution-mode is activated.. 10.. 9.. 8.." the figure drones in a mechanical voice.. '- TO BE CONTINUED -' (will be followed up in Part 2) Category:Story Category:Sci-Fi Category:Anthro Category:Superhero Category:Teen